


炸鸡烫嘴

by honeysuckleSun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleSun/pseuds/honeysuckleSun





	炸鸡烫嘴

“啥都不会吧他，还啥都不信我，做个步骤他就说什么——‘你确定吗’、‘真的是这样吗’的话。啊啊啊，老子真的佛系了。他还到处瞎转悠说要看看别的组的结果，就留我一人在实验台上孤独弱小又无助。呜呜呜呜，枯了，枯了。”

——黄仁俊与钟辰乐肩并肩，一起从寒冷遥远的实验楼走回宿舍。两人聊了一路，几乎全是抱怨这次与黄仁俊组队的那个“废柴”实验搭档。

他说得声情并茂，好像下一秒就要哭出来。然而钟辰乐知道这家伙只是想卖个萌，毕竟心理强大如黄仁俊才不会轻易崩溃。

“今天下午陪哥玩上个几把王者农药，让哥好好发泄一下。”

黄仁俊攥紧了小拳头，看着钟辰乐的眼神好像火都要出来。

钟辰乐想起了在王者峡谷里被这个青铜菜鸡支配的恐惧，感受到了真实的慌张，连忙劝道——

“没必要，俊哥，没必要。”  
“别玩王者，害人害己。”  
“往好处想想，这种的搭档不更显出咱俊哥的英勇吗？”

黄仁俊才不会被他三句两句夸得找不到北，很快就抓到了其中的重点——

“哼，你小子不就是嫌我菜吗，你也不想想，要是没有我，你跟那个死小孩怎么会认识？”

他戳了戳那个小没良心的。

“我才不会再玩那辣鸡游戏呢，一直在复活，一直在等读秒，一点游戏体验感都没有。”  
“要不辰乐你抽时间教教我？”

说着向钟辰乐的肩上蹭过去，东北大汉偶尔也软如年糕，丧心病狂到对着自己的弟弟都想撒娇。

“哎哎哎，俊哥小心点，我不知道那小孩啥时候过来，他一来，咱俩都得完蛋。”

钟辰乐慌忙推开了黄仁俊的脑袋，比了个抹脖子的动作，小心翼翼地低声对黄仁俊说。

“呵，你个夫管严，被未成年alpha标记的，o届之耻。”

黄仁俊赐给他了个不屑的大白眼。

“我再给你说一遍！一，他标记我的时候已经成年了！！！二，我才不是夫管严！！！”

因为讨论的是比较羞耻的话题，钟辰乐压低声音怒吼着。

可海豚音压低了声音还是海豚音，周围的人还是听到了些许关键词——“夫管严”、“未成年”、“标记”。呦吼，小伙子有点故事，纷纷装作不经意把眼睛往他俩的方向瞟，想着也许在路上吃瓜吃饱了就不必去食堂了。

黄仁俊根本不是啥皮糙肉厚的主，别人盯他两下，脸刷一下就变得红不拉几的，慌忙结束了这个话题，不跟那只傲娇的小海豚据理力争——

“行行行，好好好，您说得都对。咱不聊这个了，中午准备咋整？”

他揉了下面前小朋友的头。

黄仁俊：身为爸爸一定要让着儿子。（才不是因为害羞了啦）

“....”  
“仁俊哥，朴志晟说要跟我一起吃。”

这皮小子居然娇羞得低头玩手指，他感觉平时对于钟辰乐的认知可以刷新一番了。

“行吧行吧，去吧去吧。”

呵，男人。

他拿手推了下同行的人的肩膀，两人在小十字路口分开，一人去向食堂，一人走向商街。

你问黄仁俊狗粮好吃吗？

黄仁俊：我可去塔玛的吧，呜呜呜，看来现在只有炸鸡才能抚慰我心了。

他好巧不巧看到那个熟悉的炸鸡店门前鲜有人排队，便加快了步速冲了过去。真是天赐良机，看来做实验也不完全是坏事，放晚一点，就不用排长队。又想到相约食堂的那对小情侣只能吃上冰凉的饭菜，而自己一会儿能吃上热腾腾的炸鸡，体内的东北虎开启了幸灾乐祸的蹦迪模式，刚才上实验课的点滴不爽早已烟消云散。

而沉溺在自己幻想的海洋中的黄仁俊绝没想到自己笑得过于灿烂无畏以至于暴露出了自己的虎牙显得绝世可爱，还顺带收获到了炸鸡小哥看稀有动物似的眼神。

“想什么呢，这么高兴？”

柜台后的罗渽民忍不住想去逗逗他，虽然在这儿干的时间也不长，但长得这么可爱吃个炸鸡还笑得这么没出息的真是头一个，要抓紧机会使劲rua弄。

“没，没什么。”发现那个小哥盯着他的眼神有些奇怪，黄仁俊不好意思得抿了一下嘴，“我要个大份甘梅味鸡排加甜不辣，谢谢。”

 

什么，你问他为啥不要这儿的经典套餐鸡排配薯条？

让黄老师敲着小黑板来告诉你——这儿的薯条都是跟炸鸡在一个锅里炸的，染上了鸡肉的味道，丧失了薯条的原汁原味。

以黄仁俊为首的吃货们也曾集体上书提过意见，可老板接受了他们的建议但是死不悔改，表示只有甜咸才配分锅，你区区薯条算个老几，因此被无数土豆爱好者们diss。但能怎么办呢，附近只有这一家吃起来还不错的炸鸡，卑微的吃货朋友们只能用拆开经典套餐来彰显他们最后的倔强。

炸鸡味的薯条，是连番茄酱都拯救不了的稀奇物种，丧失了土豆的香气，只有浓浓浓浓的炸鸡味，啧啧啧啧啧，想想就恐怖。

这个十分可怕的事实好像让空气中的炸鸡味都变浓了。欸？不对劲啊，这次的炸鸡味怎么突然这么浓了？

“低头族”黄仁俊被突然浓郁到诡异的炸鸡味惊到了，抬头查看到底有何异样，却发现柜台后的人的动作与平常并无二样，只不过那个哥们儿看起来有点眼生。

搁到平常他定是不会注意别人的长相的，毕竟为了食品的干净卫生校内的食品类服务人员都戴着一个巨大的白色口罩，上次黄仁俊在对面奶茶店干了一个月的兼职，某只傻瓜小海豚硬是没把他认出来。

不过柜台后的那人的辨识度好像有一点点高啊，就算只露出一双眼睛，黄仁俊还是能觉出他的好看，他的睫毛很长，却不乖巧，像一朵不规则的花，高的低的，曲的直的花瓣，不羁得四下绽放，稍微眨一眨眼，就在洗刷与他对视的人的最后一分理智。眼睛旁边微微印着浅色黑眼圈，像是挑灯夜战留下的印记，他应该也是学生兼职。哪个专业呢，机械？土木？或者计算机？黄仁俊稍微翘了下脚，瞄了一眼那人的头顶，不秃，应该不是他所假设的那些。

话说有黑眼圈是不是肾不好的体现啊？

......

喂喂喂，黄仁俊你在关心什么奇奇怪怪的问题？

 

随着某人精神出走的距离越来越远，炸鸡味已越来越浓，黄仁俊回神，掐指一算事情肯定不只是今天油放多了这么简单。他的双腿已经发软，站不住了，不得不把一只腿往前迈装作自然的换了个姿势，把重心全部聚集在后腿，害怕自己不小心站不住在光天化日之下丢了个大人。

发情期还有好久，但他在此时此刻此地居然浑身发烫出现了发情的征兆，这一定不是普通的炸鸡味，黄仁俊想。

但在这个危机时刻胆大心细你俊哥还是不想逃走，毕竟是付了钱的——论当代大学生的卑微生活。

看着那人修长的手指被一次性塑料手套包裹，将炸鸡切块，在上面淋上微微发粉的甘梅粉，又在冒着油光的甜不辣上面留几颗孜然，黄仁俊被这个没有任何意味的简单动作撩得心痒，他感觉自己仿佛就躺在案板上，任他撕磨、揉搓，全身上下被安排的明明白白。

“同学，你的鸡排好了”，这人的声音也低沉好听，真要命，上天真是太不公平。

“给你。”

黄仁俊能清晰得感觉到，有湿湿滑滑的液体从两腿中间顺着他的腿型向下攀爬，他特想扑进店里再去向那个小哥要点别的东西。

嘿！醒醒！！！

他的理智终是为他筑了一道心墙，他从春梦中苏醒，为自己想跟那人翻云覆雨的想法臊红了脸，拿起炸鸡转头逃命去了，都忘了说“谢谢”，走远了后他偷偷打开前置摄像头，发现自己的脸像西瓜中间的一勺，不仅红透了还勾引别人来吃他的那样。

犯规，哼，那些释放信息素的alpha都犯规，我们omega真是弱小孤独又无助——黄仁俊小声嘟囔。

 

他一回到寝室，整个小屋子就像被八百个清洁阿姨里里外外清扫了一遍，满是柠檬味清洁剂的味道。室友们纷纷投来八卦的眼光，问他到底是在哪儿春心骚动了。

“没，没有的事。”

黄仁俊打着哈哈，不想说大白天发情的丢人经历。他走进厕所隔间，在享用炸鸡前，他一定要先洗个澡，必须是凉水的，要给他自己好好降个温，消消心中的欲念。

真是倒霉透了的一个上午。

自此黄仁俊就没敢去那家炸鸡店，但因为太想吃了，就狠下心多付一点快递费选择某团外卖。

 

故事如果就这样结束了那就真的很无趣了不是嘛。

之后的某一天，黄仁俊进入一整天都没课的悠闲状态，熬夜到凌晨4点又迷迷糊糊睡到下午一点，醒来爬下床对着大太阳匆匆洗漱，发现室友纷纷弃他而去，他于是决定好好安慰自己就订上了那家的美乃滋炸鸡后趴在桌子上又迷迷糊糊睡着了，身上还穿着他的小姆明睡衣。

过了不一会儿，寝室门被敲响了，毕竟罗渽民是整个学校（送外卖）最快的男人。

“有人吗？”

他站在门外，见里面的人许久没有回音，掏出订单又确认了一遍。

没错，就是这家，那就放在门口直接走人吧。

他刚弯下腰把炸鸡放在地上，就听见屋里面噼里啪啦的拖鞋声，仿佛能想象到屋里的人在跌跌撞撞向他冲过来。

“来了来了”，门突然被打开，映入眼帘的是一个乱糟糟的小鸡窝头，还穿着皱巴巴的薄睡衣，一看就是刚起床的样子——论当代大学生的萎靡生活，罗渽民不由自主叹了口气。

黄仁俊的第一感觉是炸鸡味好浓，好像回到了那个不堪回首的下午。刚起床意识本就朦胧，过于强烈的炸鸡味让他感觉自己黏糊糊的。

空调吹出来的风使整个房间发干，黄仁俊像一块泡发了的海绵一样向外冒水，他的泪腺是失控的，眼睛上蒙上一层水雾，大腿根发软，撑不住变得湿漉漉的后方。骨头发软，忍不住倚靠在罗渽民身上。

“同学，你没事吧。”

罗渽民把炸鸡袋子往旁边一踹，从背后撑住黄仁俊，想要把他抱进屋里。黄仁俊已经软成一摊水，身体无力得后靠，蹭到了什么不得了的东西后由胸腔向外迸发出一阵躁热，他转头送给那人他绵软的嘴唇。

含住、吮吸、撕咬，罗渽民欣然接受黄仁俊送他的礼物。

“你确定要吗？”

罗渽民蹭着怀中人的脖颈，问道。

本来不确定，但罗渽民一开口，黄仁俊就想往他身上扑，扒开他的衬衫露出好看的胸肌，就不管三七二十一乱摸一通，真舒服，下身还不安分得蹭着，意味明确。

罗渽民见黄仁俊这么积极主动，就不再忍耐，把双方的裤子褪下后就使劲往里面顶。

黄仁俊睡衣上的姆明见证了他家“软萌”宅男主人的另一面。

 

看来罗渽民暂时是没法接下一个单子了。

 

不知道他俩啥时候完事的，也不知道黄仁俊啥时候晕过去睡的，更不知道罗渽民啥时候走的。反正那黄仁俊醒来后发现罗渽民不在就一哭二闹三上吊表示居然就这么轻易被标记了人还不见了你杀了我吧。

周围的同学赐予他关怀傻子的眼神，安慰他说，那个罗渽民就是个beta，没必要，俊哥，没必要，就当约炮。

等等，beta?？？不可能的吧，如果那人真是beta，那他闻到的炸鸡味信息素是什么，感觉自己被做到底的穿透感是怎么回事，这真的有点触及到了黄仁俊的知识盲区了。

是...单纯的炸鸡味吗？  
难道...自己这么饥渴了吗？  
（黄仁俊思考人生.jpg）

宿舍的门又被敲响了，罗渽民提着一袋东西走了进来，舍友们惜命，默默退出即将再次柠檬味超标的寝室。  
(室友A：网吧通宵吗？室友众：走起！）

“你你你！别过来！”

看到了罗渽民，黄仁俊吓得缩在了床的一角。

“怎么，睡了我还不想负责吗？”

罗渽民作委屈状地撅了撅嘴。

在上面的人居然还卖萌？？？还真的挺可爱？？？

“你过来一下。”

黄仁俊抓着罗渽民的肩膀把他扯到了身前，大眼珠子瞪大眼珠子，往他身侧左闻右闻都没有炸鸡味，在脖颈后面也没看到明显的腺体。想着再确定一下，黄仁俊这个属狗的啊呜一下咬了一口。

罗渽民呲起牙“嘶”了一声，却不肯松手，这小家伙软fufu的抱着超绝舒服。

“对不起我惹得你发情，不过不是信息素，因为我真的是个beta。”

“那到底是为什么？”

黄仁俊瞪大的眼睛里充满了迷惑，有点后悔当年的生理卫生课没有认真学，

“也许是因为你对我一见钟情了。”

“我叫罗渽民，黄仁俊小朋友，我可以‘标记’你吗？”

黄仁俊花了半秒钟接受事实，花了半秒钟考虑这个问题。

“好吧，我接受了。”

罗渽民笑起来，死命得帅，黄仁俊这个死颜控看着那人好看的脸就沦陷了，又开始在罗渽民身上点火。

看来黄仁俊是出不了这个罗渽民了。

毕竟喜欢，就是一干到底，没毛病。

这波不亏。

罗渽民的袋子里装的是土豆味的薯条，最后凉掉了，他又给黄仁俊炸了一份，一口一口喂给在床上躺尸的黄仁俊吃。

 

其实利用发情来套住漂亮小男孩的omega黄仁俊也挺犯规的。

 

对了，黑眼圈真的不是肾不好的体现。

 

钟辰乐：黄仁俊，你这个被beta“标记”的，o届之耻：）

 

END


End file.
